


A Chevalier’s Promise

by Merata



Series: Elrios Royalty [1]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Chevalier/Bluhen - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merata/pseuds/Merata
Summary: To the outside world of Elrios, the Steel Queen and the newly appointed Grand Duke Ishmael have announced their engagement. Many speculate it was love at first sight; in reality, they have merely forged a political alliance to stabilize their respective reigns. Ciel, aside from his typical obligations as Her Majesty’s knight, must ensure things go smoothly with the alliance. Yet upon meeting a peculiar fellow, he soon realizes the troubles surrounding the Grand Duke are more than they appear.
Relationships: Ciel/Ainchase Ishmael
Series: Elrios Royalty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727305
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Encounter Amidst the Flowers

The party’s glitter and laughter was a dream in the distance. Ciel could never stomach the suffocating atmosphere. He stood outside with the warm embrace of moonlight near his shadow. The facades and faux kindness was no different than Lanox’s crime-tainted alleyways. Lu always noticed he was uncomfortable despite his best attempts to hide it. As a result, she allowed him to escape to the serenity of the palace’s garden whenever she hosted a ball. Ciel insisted he could tolerate parties, especially if it meant ensuring her safety. But the Queen was stubborn and reminded him she could defend herself. Ciel strolled past the fountain and into the hedge maze. He memorized the way out long ago. As Ciel turned the corner, a sea of flowers greeted him. In the center stood the largest flower, taller than even he; its purple petals reaching to touch the night. 

In the Demon Realm, the palace’s garden had another name: the Garden of Haures. A maze teeming with flowers from the Demon Realm and Elrios was also home to the famous Haures flowers. Many visitors praised their beauty, but little did they know Ciel was responsible for clearing the pest problem that occurred when the Haures flowers bloom. 

Ciel sighed, recalling the group of monsters that appeared the other day because of the Haures flowers’ scent. He shouldn’t be upset at that damn Anular for planting them; after all, Miss Iblis kept the poor man busy. In the rare chances he had a break, Annular would be here, tending to the garden. 

Ciel approached a patch of iridescent, azure flowers. Under the moon, they looked straight out of an oil painting. Lu liked these flowers in particular because they matched Ciel’s hair color. He cared for this patch personally, and often she would ask for him to prepare bouquets of them to display around the palace. 

“Oh my, shouldn’t a knight be accompanying his master?”

“Her Majesty is currently with the Grand Duke. Unless you are implying His Lordship cannot protect her,” Ciel said. He turned around and narrowed his eyes.

The owner of that sing-song voice wore a smirk. Ciel presumed the man in front of him was a noble. With a fur-lined, extravagant coat, he at the very least held some sort of title. However, Ciel did not recall green and black being fashionable colors in Elrios. 

“I was merely trying to begin a conversation. Shall we start over by introducing ourselves?”

“I am Ciel, servant of Queen Luciela R. Sourcream.”

“Yes, I know. Nice to meet you, Sir Ciel.” The man‘s smile somehow became more irritating.

“And what is your name?”

“Sir Bluhen works just fine.”

“Well, Sir Bluhen, I do not believe we’ve met before.”

“Everyone knows of the demonic wench who picked up a half-demon stray.” Seeing Ciel’s hand move toward one of his shotguns, Bluhen giggled. “My apologies.”

“Your tongue certainly likes to flap.” Ciel relaxed ever so slightly.

“As long as Richter doesn’t mind-“

“Disrespecting Her Majesty’s fiancé is no different than disrespecting her.”

Bluhen waved his hand. “He and I are... what‘s the word... oh, friends. Please be at ease.” 

“Is that so?” Ciel frowned. 

The spies mentioned nothing of friends. The Grand Duchy of Elrianode’s sovereign was either found alone or with the clergy. In addition, Grand Duke Ishmael disliked humans. How could this one be any different? Regardless, no reports contained a description that matched Bluhen. While Ciel mulled over the possibilities, Bluhen moved closer. He squatted down and pointed at the patch of flowers. 

“What are they called?”

“Lacrimosa Blossoms. Some of the older Demons refer to them as the Flowers of Requiem.”

“They’re quite nice. Reminds me of forget-me-nots.”

“Do you like forget-me-nots?”

After eyeing one of the flowers, Bluhen stood up. “You can say that. Richter is quite fond of them as well. It’s a shame we can’t grow flowers back home.”

“...Are you really friends with His Lordship?” 

“All right, the truth is I’m his lover.”

“Excuse me?”

“Is there a problem?” Bluhen leaned closer to Ciel and whispered, “He can be quite aggressive, but I’m sure Her Majesty can make him submit to her whim.”

Ciel felt the warm breath against his neck. Bluhen took a step back. He chuckled at Ciel’s expression. “I’m kidding of course.”

“You...”

“It was fun talking to you, Sir Ciel. But I’m afraid I have to go. Send Her Majesty my regards.” Bluhen winked before walking away. 

* * *

Lu and the Grand Duke were still together when Ciel entered the ballroom. The event had ended and the servants started to clean up. Leftover food was to be given away, decorations to be stored until next time, and any messes were to be eliminated. Ciel watched the maids and footmen to ensure they didn’t slack off. It would be a few weeks before the marble tiles saw another evening of dancing. Then his attention turned to the couple. To match Grand Duke Ishmael’s white clothes, she wore a white, backless dress. Embroidered patterns of gold lines the sleeves. 

The couple looked good together albeit funny. Lu was the shorter one between her and the Grand Duke. Wearing high-heeled shoes helped to an extent. Ciel couldn’t imagine the Grand Duke acknowledging the obvious height difference. Neither could anyone else, yet the Grand Duke always leaned down to be within reach. Perhaps their alliance was too important to lose. 

Lu touched the Grand Duke’s face.

“It’s okay to admit you’re tired.” Her voice was soft. She caressed his cheek until he caught her wrist.

“What about you, Luciela?” 

“I’m used to faking smiles all the time.”

“You do not have to do so in front of me.” 

Ciel was unaffected by their exchange of sweet words. He glanced at the servants. They continued to do their duties, but once the couple was away, they would start to gossip. 

Ciel cleared his throat. “Your Majesty, please return to your room. Your Grace, I have also prepared a room for you to stay in.”

“Nonsense, Ciel. We’ll be sharing a room,” Lu said. 

“Understood. Allow me to escort you backthen.”

The two followed Ciel. He had a feeling the couple were holding hands while their footsteps echoed through the empty halls.The Palace of Abaddon was a wonder of architecture. Guests would often stop to marvel at the paintings, but Grand Duke Ishmael didn’t bat an eye. Ciel opened the door to Lu’s bedchambers. He was the last one to enter and closed the door behind him. 

“You may stop pretending now,” Ciel stated. 

Lu sighed in relief. She sat on the edge of bed. “Hey Ciel, what do you think?”

“Of what?”

She gestured to the Grand Duke who stood on the other side of the room. “I feel he needs to be more expressive.”

“I believe our performance is adequate enough for the public.” Any semblance of gentleness had been replaced with the cold, monotone, real authority belonging to the Grand Duke. 

Ciel scratched his head. “The narrative we agreed to wasn’t violated as far as I could tell.”

The Steel Queen and the Grand Duke had a chance encounter, and multiple rendezvous were enough to break through the defenses around their hearts. Some nobles liked the idea of a love which transcended race, so the story spread throughout the Demon Realm. Of course, the people outside the Demon Realm were another story. A follower of Goddess Ishmael falling in love with not just a Demon, but the Steel Queen herself was unbelievable. That was another issue they needed to address. At the very least, there was time to change public opinion. 

Ciel scrutinized the Grand Duke. The Grand Duchy of Elrianode was without a sovereign for centuries; according to various reports, the Lady of El and her El Masters were the government in the past. Then, the region and more was known merely as Elrianode. Yet one of the El Masters betrayed the Lady of El and his fellow Masters, leading to the explosion of the Giant El. The destruction ruined Elrianode and the land. Now the grand name of Elrianode was a shadow of its former splendor. Lu and Ciel speculated many times why the priestesses, the remains of Elrianode’s past, agreed to elect someone to take the mantle of Grand Duke. They thought of many reasons, but none of them held definitive weight. 

“What is it, Mr. Half-Demon?” Grand Duke Ishmael glared at him. 

The Grand Duke’s dislike of anything related to Demons was just as palpable as his distaste for humans. Ciel withheld his exasperation. “Do you know of Sir Bluhen?”

“Is he your knight?” Lu asked. 

“Sir... Bluhen is often tasked with handling domestic affairs. Because he had spare time, he insisted on following me here.”

Lu nodded. “Does he know?”

“He is aware. Regardless, I would like to act upon the conditions we set before.”

“...I suspected as much.” Lu sighed. “Well then, Grand Duke Ishmael. What can I do to ease your burdens?”

“Give Sir Ciel to me.”


	2. Unknowns

Before Ciel could react, Lu stood up. 

“I refuse.“

“It is only temporary,” Grand Duke Ishmael said. “Do you not have other things to protect you?”

Ciel furrowed his brow. Callousness aside, the Grand Duke said nothing wrong, and his request was within their conditions. For example, they would not merge their territories together after marriage. 

Another one was that they can request aid from each other so long as their subjects remain unharmed. 

Ciel cleared his throat. “What do you need me for?”

“I have become a target for assassinations.”

“Humans?”

“...I suppose they are a group of humans.”

“So you need another bodyguard.”

“And it would be too suspicious if you asked your own people?” Lu sighed.

“The priestesses also need proof from your side about the engagement. Isn’t having her personal knight appear before them more than enough?” 

“Tell us more about these assassins,” Lu said.

“I only have speculations.” The Grand Duke looked between her and Ciel. “Consider them nothing more than heretics for now.”

“Do you know who their leader is? Their base of operations?”

Grand Duke Ishmael shook his head. 

“Your Majesty, Your Grace, it is getting late. We can continue the discussion in the morning.” Ciel smiled. “Your Grace, please allow me to escort you to your room.”

Ciel disliked the Grand Duke being a hard read. In addition, trying to pry information from him was a futile effort. Grand Duke Ishmael either ignored him or gave a vague answer. They walked in silence to the guest room. 

“Rest well, Your Grace.”

“Good night.”

Once the door closed, Ciel returned to Lu. She sat at her dresser. 

Lu handed a brush to him. “...What do you think, Ciel?”

“I’m willing to go.” He began to untangle her hair. 

“Then I shall accompany you.”

“Your Majesty-“

“I refuse to let you go there alone. If something happened, I...” Lu took a deep breath. “I don’t want you to be in danger because of me again.”

“...Understood.”

* * *

When he reached the armory, several knives flew toward Ciel. He ducked, and the weapons dissipated before hitting the wall. Lord Abysser scoffed, sulking Ciel dodged his attack for the umpteenth time. The girl next to Lord Abysser snickered. Their military uniforms needed another round of stitching to Ciel’s dismay.

“My apologies for appearing so late at night,” Ciel greeted. “If you need to rest now, Your Highness, I will visit at another time.”

The Steel Queen’s Legion was led by its chiliarch, Princess Timoria. She held the right to inherit the Demon Realm’s throne but allowed Lu to rule instead. Princess Timoria’s reputation alone sent shivers down almost anyone’s spine. The Torchlight Demon, the Sovereign of Catastrophe, Lu’s older sister held an extensive list of titles. She shared one title with Lord Abysser, her second-in-command: Lord of Terror. 

“Skip the formalities, knight. We’re friends, no?” Princess Timoria smirked. 

“Her Majesty and I will be visiting the Grand Duchy of Elrianode.”

“So I have to babysit the Demon Realm until you come back?”

“Yes.”

“Has to do with His Grace?”

“Correct.”

Princess Timoria clicked her tongue. “Is that it?”

“Please tell your spies to start looking into a person known as Sir Bluhen.”

“Hey, we don’t have an unlimited supply of people,” Lord Abysser said. 

“Since Her Majesty and I will be there ourselves, you can give new orders to a few of them.”

Lord Abysser cursed under his breath. 

After finishing his discussions with them, Ciel headed to the Asmodeus Amphitheater. The open space, circular building was a relic of the Demon Realm’s past. Despite the former Demon King never holding events in there, the amphitheater served as a good attraction for visitors. Ciel never liked its existence when he first arrived in the Demon Realm, and his feelings toward it worsened since. After Lu claimed the throne, she planned to demolish the building because of the damages it suffered from previous battles. Repairing would be a waste of resources. But Lu needed a leash, so the amphitheater stayed. 

Ciel stood at the entrance to the amphitheater.

“It’s you.”

A woman wearing a black dress floated towards him. In her hand was a tome, the Codex Gigas. With it, she was able to stabilize her rampant demonic energy and maintain her current form indefinitely. She kept it within a special necklace most of the time, but Ciel guessed she found something of interest. 

“Miss Iblis, I am here to inform you that Her Majesty and I will be leaving the Demon Realm temporarily.”

“And?”

“Please don’t cause any trouble for Her Highness and Her Majesty.”

Miss Iblis was also a princess, but she forfeited all titles of royalty to pursue her passion: destruction. She managed the Asmodeus Amphitheater to torture unlucky individuals. As long as Miss Iblis kept her activities to the amphitheater, Lu and Princess Timoria wouldn’t interfere. Anular also participated in Miss Iblis’s games, and together with her they were the Steel Queen’s Hellhounds. 

Ciel looked around. “Where is Anular?”

“Resting. I’ve... heh, found a new toy.”

“It must be an impressive one.”

Miss Iblis’s grin widened. “He’s fun for a human.”

“You sound as if you’re in love.”

“I want to ruin his pretty face and mess with him until he begs for the sweet release of death.“

Ciel nodded at Miss Iblis’s brimming in sadistic ecstasy. “What did he look like?”

“He wore a terribly ugly coat. Black and green.”

“...Gray hair? Green eyes?”

“Oh, you’ve also met him?”

“Yes. More importantly, you let him go?”

Miss Iblis huffed. “We made a deal. He could leave if he managed to defeat Anular and stand on equal ground against me.”

Ciel asked several more questions before leaving. On his walk back to his private quarters, Ciel reviewed what he knew so far. Based on the information from Miss Iblis, Sir Bluhen visited the amphitheater after their meeting in the garden. Whether he wandered over there by coincidence or had a certain motive, Ciel couldn’t tell. Sir Bluhen also possessed the skills to fight against a Demon who was as strong as Lu. With the mystery of the Grand Duke’s friend growing, Ciel was frustrated. His best bet was to ask the man himself. 

* * *

“So that is your decision,” Grand Duke Ishmael said. 

He and Lu were seated at the dining table. Ciel walked into the room carrying two plates of Honey Honey Waffles. One was decorated in honey, butter, blueberries, and other fruits; the other in only honey. Ciel placed the food before them. 

“Do you have any objections?” Lu asked as she cut her waffle into pieces. 

“I do not.”

They moved onto discussing minor topics, but Ciel had no interest in listening. He rushed out to prepare their luggage once the maids arrived. The Grand Duke told them the carriages would arrive at the designated location by noon. After packing clothes and necessities, Ciel walked to the armory. Lord Abysser was there, cleaning his knives. 

“Here.” Ciel handed him a report. “Make sure to inform Her Highness and your spies as well.”

After skimming through its contents, Lord Abysser’s expression changed.

“What do you think?”

Lord Abysser set the paper on the table. “Well, I can see why you’re so interested in him now. Looks like Marbas will see some action.”

“I don’t intend to fight him.”

Lord Abysser imitated Ciel’s voice and said, “Unless he harms Her Majesty.”

“You’ll keep an eye on Miss Iblis while we’re away, correct?”

“Only because you and I care for that fool of hers.”

“It was his decision to serve her like how we-“

“I know, I know. But in exchange, you’ll visit Verni and Terre? For us.”

“...Yes, of course,” Ciel said. 


	3. A Mystery Partially Unveiled

The countryside strolled past them as the horses walked along the old path. The last time Ciel saw a normal tree was years ago. The vegetation in the Demon Realm delved into shades of blue, purple, but never green. Alas, the atmosphere inside the carriage was less than desirable. Sir Bluhen sat across from Ciel. Meanwhile, Lu and the Grand Duke shared the carriage in front of theirs. 

“Have I caught your eye?” Sir Bluhen smirked as he continued to gaze out from the small window. 

“Why did you insist on this arrangement?”

“I think you’re quite special,” Sir Bluhen said. 

“What do you mean?”

“I like you. A lot.” He turned to face Ciel and crossed his legs. “By the way, please call me Ainchase from now on. Ain is also fine.”

“...A fake name?”

“Bluhen is an alias.” Sir Ain chuckled. “I also don’t need even more strange looks from the priestesses. 

“I see.”

“You’ve heard about the assassins from Richter, right? That’s where you come in. Your qualifications are quite good.”

“There must be a reason for not using one of your people to-“

“With the... enemy around, we have to resort to our own methods.”

Ciel raised an eyebrow. Sir Ainchase leaned back, smiling at Ciel’s expression. 

“Regardless, we’ll be seeing each other more often.” 

Ciel sighed before returning his attention to the outside. 

* * *

In the textbooks, the capital city was drawn as a solemn figure, standing like a picturesque relic of history. As they neared the entrance, the landscape warped and proved those textbooks were incorrect. The supposed white walls, tall buildings, and a single tower were nowhere in sight. Instead, a strangeness encroached; part of the brilliant blue sky turned into something akin to peeling paint. Beneath such was a mixture of purple and black. The wrongness was neither a darkness, nor something Ciel saw from the Demon Realm.

“So you see it,” Sir Ainchase said. “That is the result of the enemy’s movements.”

“Surely you must have a good explanation.”

“Reality, space itself really, has been changed into a troublesome obstacle. Perhaps corrupted is a better word.”

“Then how will we pass through? Will we need to eventually fight this corruption?”

Sir Ainchase shook his head. “Hopefully, we can avoid such a situation. As for the former, just watch.”

Both carriages were brought to a halt; Ciel looked out the window. They were at the edge of a barrier made from distorted space. He heard of it before in the reports, but the spies still managed to infiltrate and gather intel. One of them even mapped out the possible entrances. Their current location, however, was not one of those supposed areas. The Grand Duke left his carriage and approached the barrier. Stopping before it, he raised his hand. A white, sleek sword began to form. The sword’s elegance and distinct shape was unlike any blade Ciel had seen with his own eyes. With the blade, the Grand Duke cleaved the barrier. It cut through the warped space and created a passageway. The weapon dissipated, and he returned to his carriage.

“It’s a shame he has to do that every time,” Sir Ainchase commented.

Once the second carriage passed through, the space bended to seal the hole.

In the growing silence, Ciel recalled a previous conversation with Lu. It was one of their many discussions of how Grand Duke Richter was able to take control of the duchy. They had heard he owned a particular weapon: Fünft · Glänzendes Schwert, the Shining Fifth Sword. Its original wielder was a minor god who directly served Goddess Ishmael. To their dismay, the records only mentioned this minor god as the Divine Executor.

“Divine right certainly persuades a lot of people,” Lu had mused, setting aside her teacup. “Hence why Timoria’s backing from Angra Mainyu was used as a reason against my claim to the throne.”

Ciel skimmed the excerpt written on the document again. It described a scene of the god's descent in the legend. “‘I am the Judge who stands in the full light of Ishmael’s providence. To impose the Goddess’s will is my duty. Come forth, Fünft · Glänzendes Schwert,’” he read aloud.

Lu giggled. “How dramatic. Yet supposing such a thing does exist, I wonder how it shall do against our Sefirot Phantasma.”

“I shudder at the amount of cleanup I would have to do,” he had muttered.

Now, the two men regrouped with the Grand Duke and Lu. She flapped her wings and began to float off the ground. 

“Is that how you will greet the priestesses?”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear anything, Grand Duke.”

Ciel swallowed his exasperation. “Your Majesty, please return to His Grace’s side. I doubt a lover’s quarrel will get us anywhere.”

She realized what he meant, scowled, then landed next to the Grand Duke. Lu held out her hand to him. 

“Dear, may I ask you to be my escort for today?”

“I understand.” He took her hand in his own. 

Sir Ainchase cleared his throat. “You two deal with the priestesses. Sir Ciel and I have our own date to do.”

He dragged Ciel in another direction, waving goodbye to the Grand Duke and Lu. Before Ciel could ask anything, Sir Ainchase began to explain the history of the duchy and various buildings. He pointed out services such as the alchemist, the blacksmith, an accessory shop. Ciel was thankful Sir Ainchase let go of his arm while they strolled. The marble statues, the canals, the gilded accents on the architecture were intricate. It had its charm, but Ciel preferred the Demon Realm or Lanox. The latter was a faded memory from his childhood, but he could never forget the smell of smoke or the crackling fires from the forges. He, Abysser, and Anular planned to visit that place again but never could set aside the time. 

“...Sir Ciel?”

Ciel blinked, seeing Sir Ainchase’s perplexed look. “My apologies. What were you saying?”

“Would you like to see the Giant El?”

They had stopped at the entrance of the El Tower. The spies’ report mentioned a giant rock housed in the interior of this facility. Ciel scanned his surroundings. There was a lack of knights and servants even. 

“For something so important, should you not have more personnel?”

“Unfortunately, I am the personnel. Don’t worry, the priestesses also have a duty of guarding the Giant El if I’m away.”

As they entered, a hooded figure was there to greet them. Dressed in golden and aquamarine garments, she bowed before Sir Ainchase. 

“Welcome back.” Her voice was gentle like a flowing spring.

“Is everything going well, Lady Sasha?”

She nodded. “Nothing out of the ordinary. Who is this?” 

Ciel bowed. “My name is Ciel, servant to Queen Luciela R. Sourcream.”

Sasha frowned when he said Lu’s name. 

“Her Majesty is with Richter right now. Why don’t you meet them since I’m here now?” Sir Ainchase winked.

“All right. Please, excuse me.” She rushed off before casting another look at Ciel.

“Does she not like Demons?”

“I don’t know. Now then, this way.”

Ciel followed him, and several corridors later, they arrived in a single room. In the center was the Giant El. The crystal sat upon a floating pedestal-like object, surrounded by winged statues. A teal-whitish glow emanated from the Giant El; the color was similar to the Grand Duke’s hair. 

Sir Ainchase gazed at the El. “I’m still in disbelief that Richter and I are still here.”

“How so?”

“Restoring the Giant El should have killed us. But as you can see... we’re still here.”

“If you do not mind me asking then, who or what saved you?”

“The Holy Creator, Elria. In exchange, I am his servant now.” Sir Ainchase shrugged. “Richter can enforce the Goddess’s will in my stead.” He turned his attention back to the El; the smile on his face did not quite reach his eyes. The beginning of a palpable solemness emerged from his shadow. 

“Your gods are quite different from those in the Demon Realm.”

“...Let’s talk about your actual duties here. Formally speaking, you are Richter’s bodyguard. So when needed, you’ll be by his side. No different than protecting Her Majesty.” He paused. “Otherwise, you’ll act as an assistant to his advisor. His advisor, of course, being me.”

“I suppose we can figure out a schedule.”

“Right. So, our first mission. Since there’s only me, Richter, and the priestesses, we’re limited in terms of who can go where, don’t you think?”

“Yes, I’m quite concerned about the… lack of servants and guards.”

Sir Ainchase waved his hand in a dismissive fashion. “We don’t need more of them. What we need are the El Masters, the humans who should be actually guarding the Giant El.”

“I don’t think I can be of much help in training El Masters.”

“Oh, no, no, no. We’re going to be finding the El Masters.”


	4. Into the Draugr's Nest

Ciel pinched the space between his eyes. “You truly believe they’re still alive?”

“Based on the records I’ve found in the library, the El Masters merely fell into a deep sleep. With the Giant El restored, they should be awake by now.”

Ciel took a breath. “And if they aren’t? I’m not implying you’re wrong, but I do not wish to constantly leave Her Majesty for a goose chase.”

Sir Ainchase laughed. It was soft, airy. His expression changed to one full of mirth. 

“Shall we…” He trailed off. “Make a bet, my dear knight? If I’m right, then I win. If not, you will be the victor.”

“What’s being put on the line?”

“Withdraw all your underlings from the duchy. Feeding them information is very tiring, and I would rather focus my resources elsewhere.”

“You knew from the start.”

“I thought allies wouldn’t spy on each other once they formed an alliance, yet here we are.” He flashed a playful grin. “I promise to tell a good secret should you win.”

Ciel gritted his teeth. The last time an opponent outmatched him was years ago; those nostalgically cruel days where it was just him, Abysser, and Anular. 

“...Give me time to think about it.”

Sir Ainchase winked at him and headed towards the exit. “Ah, where are my manners? I should show where you and Her Majesty will be staying.”

Ciel followed him out from the El Tower and to the Grand Duke’s residence. The architectural style was similar to the other buildings, yet as Ciel stepped onto the mansion’s ground, a rotating glyph flashed. 

“It’s an enchantment known as Brennender Phantasmaboden. As long as the enemy’s presence isn’t detected, you’re fine.”

“Is this enemy related to the assassins?”

“We believe so. They call themselves Henir’s Order. Whether the God of Darkness approves of such zealotry is another matter.”

Sir Ainchase, as he showed off the various places within the building and wings, gave a brief explanation about the cult. He guided Ciel to the guest rooms where his and Lu’s belongings were already placed. A cylindrical machine carrying an El crystal levitated by the bearings like a butler. The coachmen were humanoid, but they wore face veils and robes.

“Do you not like having humans around?” Ciel eyed the object as it then floated out of the room.

“We cannot easily trust anyone, in case they are working for the cult. The meeting should be done by now, so you’re free to explore. I need to talk to Richter.” 

He said goodbye to Sir Ainchase; Ciel found Lu in the gardens. Under the shade of a wisteria tree, she sat on a bench and watched a nearby flock of birds. They played and sang in their own little world in the bird bath. Her posture was stiff, but her tail twitched. 

“How did-“

“Annoying.”

“Did His Grace help out?”

“As much as he normally does.” She stood. “I wish to relax in my room now.”

“Understood.”

On their walk back, he cleared his throat. “I must make a report.”

“Speak.”

They entered the bedroom. The simple walls adorned with faint accents were not shabby. The bed was barely passable by his standards. Ciel helped her change to a nightgown and brushed her hair; he retold the events all the while. 

After listening, Lu sighed. “I’m not surprised Sir… Ain would do such a thing. No, I believe it confirms my suspicions.”

“Your Majesty-”

“Let me finish.” She played with a lock of her hair. “After observing the Grand Duke, I questioned if the engagement was his idea in the first place. He is too”—she gestured with her other hand—“detached for a human. Perhaps I have not met enough individuals like him, but we should focus elsewhere.”

“What are you thinking then?”

“Do what you must. What matters is figuring out Sir Ain’s motives.”

Ciel nodded. “As you wish, Your Majesty.”

A few weeks passed. When Ciel told him he accepted the bet, Sir Ainchase smiled and said nothing more. The two were by themselves in Sir Ainchase’s study, books scattered around them and a map on the table. 

Sir Ainchase pointed to a marked spot on the map which was their current location in the duchy. Then he tapped the forest located south from the city. “This is Innadril, Sacred Land of the Elemental Lord. The elves live here, and Richter plans to meet with their leader in a month’s time.” He paused. “Do you have any experience dealing with them?”

“We worked with the Dark Elves on several occasions. Otherwise, I’ve only heard rumors of an organization called the Night Sabers.”

“Is that so? You should borrow a few books on elven history before you leave.”

Ciel nodded. “Do you plan to stay here all day?”

“Of course. Being an advisor and a cleric is never easy. Richter also leaves me to do most of the work, especially when it involves diplomatic relations.”

He pointed out the other marks on the map: the Demon Realm, Innadril, Elysion, Hamel, Velder. Because Innadril shared territory with the Grand Duchy of Elrianode, the Grand Duke saw it as the next place to form an amicable relationship. Hamel and Velder were last on the priority list for reasons Sir Ainchase glossed over. Once lunch was over, Ciel returned to his room, taking several tomes. He skimmed through the pages since Lu would also need to know. Researching other individuals was no stranger to Ciel. He and Abysser competed to see who could find out the most about certain targets back then. To Abysser’s frustration, he lost to Ciel more times than he would like.

With nothing else to learn from the books, Ciel headed back to the study. Moonlight filtered through the stained glass windows. He stopped in his tracks, engrossed in appreciating the blues and white. There were three windows depicting a picture of a goddess who held a ring in her hands. Each was a different color: teal, green, dark green. 

“Mr. Half-Demon, are you unable to rest?”

“I was merely returning these, Your Grace.”

“...I see.” The Grand Duke turned his attention to the windows. He glared at the window with a dark green circle. To Ciel’s surprise, Grand Duke Richter scowled. Rarely if at all did he see this man make a readable expression.

“Do you know how to make stained glass?”

“No.”

“Do you know people skilled in such a craft?”

Ciel answered, “I believe so.”

“Contact them as soon as possible. I wish to replace the thing there.” In disgust, the Grand Duke glanced at the dark green circle. 

“Are you not exhausted, Your Grace?”

“I do not feel tired.”

“If you suffer from insomnia, I can make-”

“It is not insomnia, Mr. Half-Demon. Good night.”

The Grand Duke walked past Ciel. Confident he was out of hearing range, Ciel murmured a crude remark to himself as he strolled to the study. He knocked on the door. He knocked again. He tried the knob and found the door was unlocked. Ciel entered; Sir Ainchase slept by the windowsill. An open book lay on his side. Ciel set the books on the table and rushed out of the study. Then, he returned with a silk blanket. Ciel placed the blanket over him; a gloved hand grabbed onto Ciel’s wrist. One second, two seconds. Sir Ainchase let go. 

“Sorry. I had to rest for a bit.” His voice was soft, almost a whisper in the wind.

“Try not to overwork yourself.”

He gave Ciel a complicated look as he moved into a sitting position. “You don’t need to worry.”

“Your health is very important. Please take care of yourself more.”

“Will it make you feel better?”

Ciel rolled his eyes. 

Sir Ainchase folded the blanket. “Do other races dream of the past?”

“Sometimes. I’ve done so myself.”

Sir Ainchase nodded. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Depends.”

“I see.” Sir Ainchase turned his attention to a random spot. “The three of us together... How odd.”

“Will you be staying up long?”

“Only a little.”

Ciel frowned at the vague smile he received. “Sleep well. I shall take my leave.”

* * *

A hooded woman clad in scarlet, gold, and white approached Lu during tea time. She declined Ciel’s offer to stay for long. 

“You’re actually going to the Draugr’s Nest?”

“Should I not be concerned? This land does belong to my husband, Lady Ignia.”

“... Fine. I’ll make sure you’re able to leave and return without any hassle.”

She left without looking back. Ciel scratched the back of his head. “So that is why you wanted your armor prepared.”

“You should also ensure Marbas is ready. From what I’ve heard from those priestesses, the worms are not to be underestimated.”

“Throwing guests into danger is a bit rude, is it not?” 

Sir Ainchase walked to their table and bowed in front of them. Ciel poured him a cup of tea; Sir Ainchase thanked him for the drink.

Lu scoffed. “Was it fun eavesdropping?”

“Lady Ignia is louder than her colleagues most of the time.” He took a seat and leaned back.

“Annoying as she is, I understand her reasoning.” Lu tapped her fingers on the table. “I would have preferred a better quest than pest control however.”

Sir Ainchase shrugged. “I hope you don’t mind if I and a friend tag along with you two.”

She pursed her lips, and her tail swayed back and forth in irritance. “Sure.”

“Doxologie!” Sir Ainchase offered his arm as a perch. An ethereal, winged beast of green and white flew towards them. It landed on his arm. 

“A familiar?” Lu walked to the spirit and reached out her hand. Doxologie hopped onto Sir Ainchase’s head.

“Not exactly. They’re created from the El.” Sir Ainchase lifted Doxologie and held it in his arms. His gaze turned to Lu. “I think another good way for the priestesses to believe in your romance is if Richter gives you one.”

“Should I talk to him about it now?”

“You can, but he can’t do anything until the upcoming Harmony Festival. Luckily, we’ll start preparations for that once the elves leave.” Sir Ainchase traced the rim of the teacup. “Let’s talk about where we need to go, as you’ve said, be pest control.”

* * *

They were in a wasteland or at least, the remains of one. Around them, reality was distorted. Space contorted into holes of purple and black. Jumping to the more safer ground could be done, but avoiding these portions was a mix of ease and difficulty. Along the way, the three destroyed nest after nest of draugrs. Ciel lost count of how many worms were slain. 

Sir Ainchase brushed the dust off his sleeve. “This place has been corrupted by Henir’s energy. The barrier you saw around the city is made from that.” 

“Is Henir more powerful than your Goddess?” Lu placed the empty Mana Elixir bottle in her pack.

“He is nothingness, the void, primordial chaos incarnate. Henir is chaos itself.” While he spoke, his hand clenched into a fist, shaking.

Ciel placed his hand on Sir Ainchase’s shoulder. “You don’t need to force yourself.”

“Thank you, but Henir’s Order must be destroyed. And because we are dealing with Henir, we must also discuss that person.”

“Who are you referring to?” Lu asked.

“It would be best if Richter was also here.” Sir Ainchase petted Doxologie’s head. “Within the Henir’s Order, he’s called the Regnator. But-“

The ground beneath them started to crack. Ciel pulled Lu towards him as space began to contort. A rift manifested from where she stood, spilling out black and dark green energy. Shadowy tendrils rose from the ground; they raced to Lu and Ciel. Lu took his hand and flapped her wings. Despite Ciel’s weight, she lifted him and flew to the nearest, elevated platform. The tendrils struck out, grasping towards Ciel. He took out one of his shotguns and pulled the trigger. The appendages remained undeterred in their efforts, dodging the bullets. Once Ciel landed, he used his other gun to shoot a projectile which ricocheted off the tendrils. They melted back into the ground.

Below them, a torrent of dark energy surrounded Sir Ainchase and Doxologie which created a wall. Sir Ainchase’s expression changed from surprise to disbelief. A faint visage carrying a weapon approached Sir Ainchase and the familiar. Lu conjured a Soul Spear and threw it, but the ethereal weapon passed through the figure and shattered against the wall. 

The apparition stopped. It turned its head in Lu’s direction. Ciel aimed one of his shotguns. Then the figure dissipated. The rift sealed itself and disappeared. Space stabilized; however, Doxologie and Sir Ainchase were nowhere to be seen. 

Lu grimaced. “Well?”

“Unfortunately, I do not believe the two of us alone will suffice for such a task. We should finish what we came here to do first. ”

Locating Sir Ainchase would have to wait until they were ready to return to the city. Ahead, a large cavern beckoned. Wasteland soil, rocks, slabs of earth floated in place. And swimming in the river of Henir energy, was a draugr larger than the rest of its brethren. 


	5. Newcomers

“Laby! Laby!”

No response. The man continued to call out. In vain, he shouted for someone who was not here. Lu and Ciel watched the pitiful fool. When the two explored deeper into the cavern, they met him. He introduced himself as Bellonde, a traveler who was heading to Elrianode but ended up in this area. He would have already left the wasteland; however, he was separated from his traveling companion. Lu and Ciel introduced themselves as a traveling Demon and her servant.

“We’ll definitely find your daughter,” Lu reassured.

“Ah, it’s not like that.”

Lu and Ciel shared a look. Ciel cleared his throat. “An apprentice?”

“Yeah. Thank you again for deciding to help.”

“We also lost someone here.” Lu crossed her arms. “I don’t know what it was that kidnapped him unfortunately.”

“I think it’s safe to assume Henir’s Order is involved,” Ciel added.

“You… heard of them?” Bellonde asked.

Ciel nodded. “They are enemies of Grand Duke Richter Ishmael, current patriarch of the Ishmael family. He is also the leader of the Grand Duchy of Elrianode.”

Bellonde gawked at Ciel’s words, trying to process what was said. 

“Wait, why do you know of Henir’s Order?” Lu narrowed her eyes.

“They’ve caused many problems for me and my colleagues in the past.” 

They continued their journey into the cavern’s depths. Whenever the rocks proved to be an untraversable obstacle, Bellonde would use El energy to move them away. He also created steady platforms out of earth when they had to cross over large pools of Henir energy. With Ciel returning the topic back to Laby, Bellonde revealed more information. She was a happier child when he first met her. But her outward appearance grew more somber as their travels continued. 

“I don’t think she forgave herself since then.” Bellonde grimaced. He recounted an incident where he was injured and Laby saw his wound.

“Have you tried consoling her at all?” Ciel helped Lu onto one of the rock platforms. 

“Multiple times, but she insists she’s fine and avoids the subject. And now our conversations are only out of necessity.”

“Is this the same for everyone else she’s met?” Lu crossed her arms, pondering.

“Yes. I…” Bellonde paused. After a few seconds, he snapped his fingers. “Nisha.”

“Is this another apprentice of yours?”

“Nisha is some kind of mirror that always follows Laby. I’ve noticed she almost exclusively talks to it as of late.”

“So she views this mirror as a friend.” Lu opened her mouth to ask another question but turned her attention to the space below. 

The large draugr the group spotted multiple times returned her gaze. It attempted to ambush them multiple times but failed. Then, the large draugr screeched before diving beneath the pool of Henir. She watched as it reappeared, swimming away from their current position.

“Ciel.”

“Yes?”

“I need Marbas to provide long ranged support. Sir Bellonde, I would like for you to take the role of a vanguard.”

“Sure. What else do you need me to do?”

“I suspect the corruption of Henir will be at its worst when we have to confront that creature specifically. Will you be able to make stable platforms in case we need them?”

“I can try, but I don’t know how long they’ll last.”

While Bellonde and Lu discussed tactics, Ciel took a deep breath. He was about to see an old friend. It was impossible to use both shotguns and Marbas at the same time because of the large mana cost. They could be out at the same time, but there would be no point. The shotguns emitted an azure glow and dissipated; a cross-shaped firearm, covered in chains, appeared on his back. One of the chains wrapped itself on Ciel’s right arm to keep the weapon in place. According to Lu, Marbas shared its name with the sealed demon spirit which resides within the blaster. How much that was true Ciel didn’t know.

“I shall scout ahead.”

“...That won’t get in the way?” Bellonde looked at Marbas. 

“Despite its size, it’s actually not too heavy,” Ciel explained.

* * *

The amount of usable ground diminished. Pools of Henir energy eroded the rocks. The cavern walls could no longer be considered natural; light blue cracks like veins covered the earth. Some of the cavern walls were in the process of disintegrating into nothingness. Ciel continued forward as the wasteland gave way to another environment entirely. He shuddered, seeing the debris stay suspended in the air. They were not just any buildings; they resembled the ones he saw in the city. He stepped onto a levitating window, using it as a means to survey the area better. He hopped from one piece of building to another. Some of the new platforms broke as soon as he stepped on them only for new ones to appear. In the distance stood a sphere, similar to a moon or portal. 

Below, the large draugr swam. Ciel avoided attracting its attention so far. He trailed behind it, maintaining a respectable distance. 

In its lair, so-to-speak, were remnants of an entire city block. Roof shingles, tiles, bricks, the tops of towers floated past him. The draugr stayed close to the center of the pool, destroying the objects in its inner space. Nearby to the west was a dome-like structure. It was not made of any buildings but pure Henir energy. When the draugr swam in another direction, Ciel took the chance to return.

After describing what he saw, Ciel added, “I did not see anyone.”

“I see.” Bellonde could not hide the disappointment in his eyes. “Shall we start our attack?”

Lu nodded. “Lead the way.”

Before reaching the deeper parts of the cavern, Bellonde cast a weak shield of El energy around everyone to protect against the Henir corruption. The draugr stood near the center of the pool as the three arrived. Bellonde took the initiative, charging headfirst and attracting the draugr’s attention. With an agility comparable to Abysser, he jumped from platform to platform and avoided the creature’s breath attack. Despite having to hit-and-run, the blows Bellonde dealt left obvious injuries. Lu flew not far behind but kept her distance. She flicked her wrist as a magical spear materialized, it struck the worm. Several more spears followed suit. Meanwhile, Ciel found a makeshift perch. When he reached for Marbas, the chains dissipated. He aimed the blaster in the direction of the draugr. The blue, central pattern glowed, taking Ciel’s mana. Marbas would amplify and release it as bullets. The shotguns and Abysser’s gunblades worked in a similar fashion.

The draugr turned its attention from Bellonde and swam to Ciel. The platforms in its way were destroyed. From Marbas, a charged shot and homing spears hit the creature. A barrage of bullets pierced the draugr in the same spot. 

They took turns on who was the main target. Little by little, they whittled down the draugr.

After Lu threw another Soul Spear, Bellonde followed up with a ball of green energy that exploded behind the beast. The draugr shrieked and charged towards him. Bellonde jumped to an adjacent platform; however, it started to crack. Lu flew to him as the remains collapsed under his feet. She outstretched her hand, and Bellonde grabbed onto it. His feet almost touched the pool of Henir energy.

She placed him on a nearby, floating roof. “You’re too heavy.”

“Thank you, Lady Lu.” Bellonde laughed and faced the draugr. It returned his gaze.

Green energy swirled around Bellonde’s right arm. As he made an upward gesture, stalagmites erupted and surrounded the draugr. The worm screeched, ramming itself against its earthen cage. The rocks did not collapse; however, Henir energy began to eat away at them.

“Now’s your chance!” 

Lu snapped her fingers; a column of demonic fire manifested below the draugr, scorching it. Ciel aimed Marbas at the draugr and shot a cannonball-esque projectile at the creature. The sphere exploded as it hit the draugr, dissolving into spearhead-shaped, homing projectiles. The draugr screamed and fell onto its side. A winged sigil appeared above the creature and dropped a giant Soul Spear. The ethereal weapon pierced the worm through its center. Lu lifted her hand; the sigil from before appeared under her. Eight smaller circles materialized on its outer edge and moved clockwise. From these glyphs, magical spears ascended into the air. Like a merciless volley of arrows, they rained down onto the draugr. 

With the final spear piercing its head, the worm lay in the pool. Ciel readied Marbas again, waiting. The body remained unmoving. Then, it disintegrated. Only until nothing remained did he put Marbas on his back. After the chain secured itself on his arm, Ciel moved from his current position to rejoin Lu and Bellonde. 

“Well done… Perhaps we cleansed this area now,” she said.

“I’m afraid that’s unlikely. Henir’s energy doesn’t go away naturally.” Then Bellonde looked at his surroundings, searching.

Ciel frowned. “What’s wrong?”

He followed his gaze and spotted a small, shadow-like monkey. It waved at them; the monkey scampered off into the dome Ciel noted earlier.

“Let’s follow it.”

“My lady, are you sure?” 

“It’s the only lead we have in finding at least one of our comrades.”

“I agree. That was also one of the creatures Laby summons when she fights.”

* * *

A monochrome forest greeted them upon entering the dome. It reminded Ciel of a sketch in a storybook; when they were children, the ones he read to Terre, Abysser, and Anular had many of them. Yet parts of the land and trees were corrupted by Henir energy. The bright blue clashed against the black and white area. Other places contained patches of black and dark green.

“Where are we?” he questioned.

“...The Black Forest,” Bellonde said. “It once was called Nisha Labyrinth, the Maze of Night.”

From the bushes and shadows, pairs of eyes watched them. They blinked, undeterred by the three.

“Over there.” Ciel pointed at a distant tree. The monkey from before waved at them.

“Should we follow it?” Lu asked.

“It should be leading us to Laby,” Bellonde said.

The three chased the animal, avoiding the corruption. Twists and turns later, they reached a clearing. A person stood in the center; she wore a black dress reminiscent of a dark night. Strange, white butterflies fluttered around her. The monkey ran to her. She spoke a few words to it; the animal melted into a pool of shadows. The black-haired girl noticed their presence.

“You’re not Laby.” Bellonde grimaced. “Where is she?”

The girl glared at Lu and Ciel. “Who are you two?”

“Answer Sir Bellonde’s question first,” Lu said.

“She’s here.” She gestured to the mirror in her hand and scoffed. 

Ciel looked at Bellonde then back to the girl. “Isn’t Nisha supposed to be a mirror?”

“...I was. But I had to act.”

“What happened… Nisha? If that is your name.” 

Nisha explained how the current space they were in was too much for Laby. Bellonde’s expression worsened. 

Lu was the first to speak after the story concluded. “Miss Nisha, are you and Miss Laby perhaps in a contract?”

Nisha shook her head. “Laby is Nisha, and I am her.”

“Interesting. By the way, have you seen a man with gray hair and green eyes?” 

“...Oh...” Nisha trailed off, looking to her right. “Someone left him nearby.”

“Do you know what this person looks like?” 

A furious expression was on Nisha’s face; her body shook. “No, but I’m sure they’re part of the reason why Laby got hurt. The Henir energy got worse when I sensed them.”

The three moved in that direction, and Nisha was close behind. After searching for a few minutes, they found Sir Ainchase and Doxologie sleeping against a tree. Doxologie did not move.

Ciel bent down on one knee and shook Sir Ainchase’s shoulder. “Please wake up.”

He stirred and opened his eyes. “You…?”

“Yes, me. Do you know where you are?” Ciel stood up.

“I…” Sir Ainchase tried to get up but fell forward; Ciel caught him in his arms. 

“Hopefully Richter or one of the priestesses can look at him.” Lu turned to Nisha. “We’re going back to the city. Would you like to join us?”

Nisha nodded; Marbas dissipated. On his back, Ciel carried Sir Ainchase as their group headed to the exit. Lu carried Doxologie. Bellonde remained quiet as did Nisha.

To Ciel’s surprise, the Grand Duke himself was present when they returned. Lu told him what occurred. He took Doxologie from her and murmured a few words. His hands emitted a faint glow. The spirit awakened and perched on his shoulder. The Grand Duke scrutinized Bellonde and Nisha; however, he ordered Ciel to follow him.

Lu gestured with a finger. “Sir Bellonde, Miss Nisha. I’ll help you two get settled.”

The walk to Sir Ainchase’s room had a greater silence than the return to the city. With care, Ciel put Sir Ainchase on the bed.

“The name you heard earlier, Mr. Half-Demon. Do not speak it aloud,” the Grand Duke said.

“Why?”

“It will attract that spawn’s attention, even if it is not the true name.”

“All… right. Are you sure?”

“I am. Now, I must ask you to leave the room. I have to transfer El energy to Sir Ain and would like to be undisturbed.”

“Understood, Your Grace.”

After Ciel closed the door, he lingered near the entrance. Knowing the Grand Duke would have more for him to do, it was best to be nearby. 


End file.
